The present invention is directed to bicycles and, more particularly, to a bicycle derailleur apparatus with a supported power supply.
Electrically operated derailleurs that use electric drive units including electric motors, solenoids, etc. to operate the chain guide are known. Such a derailleur is shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 2002-2571. In such derailleurs, a control unit controls the operation of the drive unit, and a power supply unit supplies electric power to the control unit and to the drive unit. Conventional power supply units typically mount to the bicycle frame together with a bottle cage support fixed to the bicycle frame. The power supply unit has a container for the control unit and a container for a battery which supplies electric power to the control unit and to the drive unit. The battery is electrically connected to the control unit and to the drive unit by wiring.
In known electrically operated derailleurs, the derailleur and the power supply unit are spaced apart from each other, so the wiring which connects the power supply unit to the other components is long. This creates the risk that the electric wiring may become entangled with obstacles and breaks. Furthermore, the long wiring must be routed along the bicycle frame, which can be complicated and unsightly. Also, the long wiring creates additional electrical resistance which can interfere with control signals and waste electrical power. Also, the derailleur and the power supply unit must be separately mounted to the frame, thereby complicating assembly.